


All for Team Lauren

by Hebisama



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hebisama/pseuds/Hebisama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have been telling Bo all along she didn't understand Fae politics. Post Vex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All for Team Lauren

Bo stomped into the lab at the Light fae compound full of righteous anger. She looked around for the doctor that managed to capture her heart even for a moment but she was nowhere to be found. Instead a different woman was tending to the vials full of mysterious liquids.

Bo approached the woman „Excuse me, where is doctor Lewis?"

The redhead looked up from her work „Doctor Lewis is indisposed at the moment. I estimate she will be back sometime next week. I'm doctor Thompson, how can I help you?"

The succubus was taken aback, not really expecting avoidance which angered her even more „Really now? Could you tell me where she is?"

Before the doctor could answer another voice answered her from the doorway „She is in the dungeon, she needed to be reminded of her place umong us fae", said a male nurse with a smirk.

„Oh shut it Blueheart, she might be human but she is a terrific doctor. You just don't like the fact she is our boss" said the woman with a frown.

Bo looked between the two fae trying to understand „What do you mean in a dungeon?"

Thompson looked at the succubus with a little pity, knowing her boss fancied the girl and that the feeling was not one-sided, succubus nature aside „She disobeyed the Ash, she must be punished."

„What did she do?" asked the unaligned succubus with equal part curiosity and trepidation.

The doctor frowned „It's not really our business, once the punishment is over everything will be back to normal".

Bo wanted to argue but the nurse intervined again „I hear two guards talking about it. She supposedly had a mission from the Ash himself to drug someone, she failed and there is this huge political fallout. Though he must've known better, she is just a mere human afterall."

„Drug someone?" Bo was confused, When did that happen?, she thought.

„Yes, she was to knock someone out so they wouldn't interfere with something, in dark territory mind you! Now, what do you need, I hate to gossip" the redhead frowned.

The male nurse picked up a clipboard and looked towards her „Oh, come on, it's not every day little miss perfect does smething stupid. Last time was four years ago and she returned all cold and by-the-book. This must've been something big".

Bos hands balled in fists and another wave of anger washed through her, this time with a different target „What happened four years ago?"

Blueheart answered with glee „Too much emotion. She apparently tried to contact her parents despite strict orders not to. She handled the punishment well though", he finished with grudgingly.

„She did" the doctor said with respect, „I hope this one will not be as severe".

„We'll patch her up, she will be doctor Freeze in no time. Though she seemed happier this few months" the fae mused.

Thompson eyed the outraged succubus knowingly „I suppose. She deseves it."

Bo was at the end of her fuse „Patch her up? Dungeon? What the hell is wrong with you people!"

The nurse looked at her incredulous „She is a slave of the Light, just a human. And by the way she knew what she was getting into when she signed the dotted line."

„Of all the most incredibly stupid things she could…." Bo begun to spew, eyes flashing dangerously.

„Stop right there!" Thompson shouted, beginning to get pissed too, „You know nothing of it so you don't get to judge. I actally admire her for her decision, she is strong, brave and loyal"

„I always knew you liked her" Blueheart smirked.

Bo narrowed her eyes at the doctor lit up by a new emotion – jealousy. But that didn't stop her from saying „She said she joined the fae for the science."

„Yeah, right" snorted the nurse, knowing the doctor at the very beginning of her tenure.

The redhead looked at Bo with disappointment „Of course she doesn't spill her life story to everyone she meets. She might be a, what was the wors she uses, ah, a geek but even her would not sell her freedom for just knowledge."

Bo was overcome by shame, realising for the fist time she really knew little about her one-time lover. „So what was the reason?" she asked in a shy voice, her anger gone.

Thompson crossed her arms „It's not our story to tell. It's private and if she didn't tell you why should we."

Bo nodded, her head full of thoughts. Finally she asked „Will she be alright?"

Both fae shrugged „She will, she is still the favourite of the Ash."

The succubus nodded again and left the lab without another word.

XXX

„Hey, Bo-Bo, I come bearing ice-cream Kenzi said with a sing-song voice. She put the boxes on the counter and then she spotted her best friend sitting on the sofa with her head in her hands. „What happened Bo-bolicious?

„Lauren" Bo could only say.

The petite russian pursed her lips „What did she do this time. I swear if she hurts you again…"

Bo interrupted her „No, that's not it", she said and proceeded to tell her best friend waht she learned in the lab earlier today.

Kenzi stayed silent for a while „Thats quite something. I guess that changes somehing for you?"

„Of course!" Bo said vehemently „I just can't stop picturing her dangling from chains somewhere in the dark, all beacause of me!"

The human nodded cautiously „Yeah, that's pretty messed up stuff but it still doesn't change the fact she slept with you beacause the Ash told her to."

„That's the thing, he didn't. She was supposed to drug me or something like that" Bo defended her lover.

Kenzi frowned „And you believe that?"

„YES. I do. I know she had orders to keep me from Vex but she slept with me because she wanted to. I was pissed but I don't have to be a succubus to see she wanted me of her own volition. I got so mad because I felt something more than lust and I thought I saw the same in her eyes. When she told me I felt so betryed" Bo finished sniffing slightly.

„So we are on Team Lauren now?" Kenzi asked a bit disgruntled.

Bo put her head into Kenzi's lap „I don't know. I have to talk to her. As soon as she returns from that dungeon. I don't know what I feel at the moment, guilt I suppose."

„Guilt? She fucked up badly, Bo, her punishment is not your fault" the Russian frowned.

Bo looked up at her friend „She helped me so much and I landed her in prison. I know she skrewed things up but I still feel guilty. I guess I wouldn't if my trip to Vex actually amounted to something. I risked everithing on a hunch that was proven fruitless and I couldn't save Lou-Anne anyway. The only think that came from this mess is the fact that Dyson supposedly cares and Lauren in chains somewhere."

Kenzi nodded „Talk to doctor Hotpants when she's back, it'll help to sort this shit out, I hope. You can't do anything right now."

„Thanks Kenzi, what would I do without you" Bo poked the russian with a slight smile.

XXX

The Ash entered the darkened cell with a knock. Lauren who was laying of the cot counting tiles shot up and promptly knelt „Ash", she said, her voice trembling slightly.

„Rise my child" he said in his raspy voice. The human doctor obliged and at his gesture she sat back on the bed. „Your succubus payed the lab a visit today, looking for you."

Lauren looked at the floor with regret. The Ash silently surveyed his ward „In the past five years you have won respect among your staff doctor, quite admirable for a human".

The blonde looked up at her boss confused but stayed silent. The black man continued „Thompson and Blueheart have gone out of their way to put you back in her graces. They told nothing but the truth, how you play your next meeting is up to you."

„Sir?" Lauren said, even more confused.

The Light leader smiled slightly „You are allowed to continue to associate yourself with her as long as you keep up with your duties in the lab and to the Light. I am not heartless. But if you endanger our cause this permission could easily be revoked. I hope you don't get hurt child."

Lauren sat there more confused than ever but a slight smile begun playing on her lips „Sir, I.." she bugun.

„I have to gain by this, don't misunderstand. You are an anchor to the Light, same as Dyson. I hope the succubus will join our side with the two of you here. Your happiness is a bonus. In three days you are free to go, use the time wisely" the Ash said and left.

The blonde laid back on the cot closing her eyes, grateful to her staff for getting her a chance to explain. Maybe not everything was lost, maybe she still had a chance.


End file.
